Trio Jones Menggapai Senpai
by jeroan
Summary: Kisah tentang tiga orang remaja kurang piknik yang berlomba membuat sang senpai peka. Yah... walaupun sang senpai humu, dan... gak peka?/Hope For Your RnR!/ALREADY REVISIONED!/Back Button Always be There :)


**Trio Jones Menggapai Senpai**

 **.**

 **Naruto** _ **belong to**_ **Masashi. K**

 _ **This story is purely mine!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning!**_ : Membaca cerita ini dapat mebuang waktu anda. Fic ini juga tak membawa manfaat bagi masa depan anda, apalagi masa depan orang tua, keluarga, bangsa, negara, serta agama. Jika kalian tetap nekat membaca, silahkan kalian tanggung sendiri tidak bertanggung jawab apabila readers-tachiterjangkit depresi, erosi, korosi, seksi, infeksi, sanitasi, ventilasi, apalagi aborsi. Naudzubillah... *geleng-geleng kepala*

Akhir kata, _**Happy readings**_ **, minna!** :v

 _ **BACK BUTTON ALWAYS BE THERE!**_

* * *

Hari Senin. Hari yang paling sering dipermasalahkan oleh para remajaㅡtentunya setelah malam minggu. Kenapa? Karena pada hari itu kita dengan 'terpaksa' harus setor muka pada guru-guru bertampang titan dengan cambuk gajah afrika yang selalu mereka bawa, jika kita tak ingin kena damprat keesokan harinya.

Oh, bayangkan saja. Jarak dari hari Senin ke Minggu adalah 6 hari, sedangkan jarak dari hari Minggu ke senin hanya sehari. Hei, kemana perginya keadilan?

Abaikan curhatan somplak diatas, sebelum kadar kegajean fic ini mencapai stadium akhir.

Nah, sekarang fokuskan perhatian kita pada tiga makhluk MKKB bertampang madesu dengan aura males idup, yang tengah piknik disudut balkon sekolahㅡtentunya tanpa tikar motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah putih dan juga keranjang rotan berisi roti sandwich atau buah-buahan.

Oke, daripada penjelasan di paragraf atas ini membuat kalian bingung bin penasaran, lebih baik kita kenalkan tokoh inti dari fic ini satu persatu.

Personil organisasi remaja kurang piknik yang pertama, Hinata Hyuuga.

*Neji secara ghaib muncul dibelakang author Jero dengan menodongkan sebuah pisau dapur disertai tatapan tajamnya.

 _'M-maafkan daku, bang Neji..'_

Yeah, bisa dibilang, Hinata adalah makhluk paling waras diantara dua personil yang lain. Selain menjadi makhluk yang paling waras, Hinata juga merupakan makhluk yang paling manis, imut, cantik, jagoan, pintar, suka menolong dan tidak sombong

*Dengan masih melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Jero, Neji memasukkan kembali pisau dapurnya dan kembali ke ehemㅡalamnyaㅡehem.

 _'Fiuh~ berkat deskrip sok baik itu Jero gak jadi dicincang bang Neji.. Syukurlah, Tuhan...'_

Uhuk, _back to topic._

Oke, yang tadi Jero boong. Hinata gak sesempurna itu, kok. Yah... penampilan fisik sih lumayan lah. Tapi, sobat-sobat sekalian, semua makhluk hidup pastinya mempunyai kekurangan dan juga kelebihan. Ingatlah pepatah 'tak ada tembok yang tak retak.'

Ya, walau Hinata tergolong 'cantik', jangan lupakan sifat kelewat polos bin lemot yang dianugerahkan Sang Pencipta kepadanya. Dan jangan lupakan fakta penting bahwa Hinata adalah seorang fujo.

Jadi, walau Hinata berpenampilan se-sempurna apapun, sekali sedeng tetap sedeng. Sekali jomblo, tetap ngenes.

Personil kita yang keduaㅡsekaligus personil paling cerewet diantara mereka bertiga, Ino Yamanaka.

Ya. Kita semua tahu bahwa Ino itu sama cantiknya seperti Hinata. Body-nya pun tak kalah aduhai dengan ketupat bawang. Rambutnya juga tak kalah panjang dengan rumus fotosintesis, dan tak kalah halus dengan sapu ijuk. Banyak juga cowok yang jatuh suka sama Ino. Tapi Ino adalah perempuan yang setia. Ia tetap menanti gebetannya walaupun tau kalau si doi humu dan gak peka.

And finally, tiba juga saatnya kita memperkenalkan personil terakhir dari organisasi tijel ini.

Hormatlah pada sesepuh kita. Mastah kita. Guru spiritual kita dalam hal kengenesan asmara.

Dengan iringan tabuhan bedug lebaran dan bunyi panci yang berjatuhan, mari kita sambut~

Sakura Haruno!

Hmm... hmm... yeah, sebenernya author Jero bingung mau deskripsikan apa tentang Sakura. Diantara mereka, Sakura memang tidak terlalu menonjol. Sifatnya yang terkesan _cool_ , dan lebih sering memakai hoodie membuat orang yang pertama kali mengenalnya beropini bahwa ia adalah cowok tulen. Namun, jika kalian sudah mengenalnya, maka kalian akan segera melihat sisi gila yang terpendam di dalam diri Sakura.

 _But don't worry_. Masih ada kok orang yang suka sama Sakura.

Perlu bukti?

Oke, mari kita lihat hasil rekaman CCTV sekolah satu minggu yang lalu.

 _Pada suatu pagi yang cerah..._

 _"KYAA! SAKU-CHAN! Kau adalah matahari dalam hidupku, pancaran sinar di gigimu bagaikan pelangi karna gigimu berwarna mejikuhibiniu. Walau bodymu mirip buah pir, aku akan tetap selalu memandangmu. Walau sifatmu benar-benar tsundere, aku tetap menyukaimu! Terimalah pernyataan cintaku, sayang~"_

Yeah, adegan gombal gagal itu pun diakhiri dengan tonjokan Sakura dan jitakan Kiba pada Rock Leeㅡ yang entah kenapa, walau sudah diajari cara menggombal dengan baik, tetep aja gagal.

 **.**

"Intinya, Pig. Lo harus berubah kalo mau Sai notice. Hentikan kebiasaan lo main pasaran bareng anak TK. Atau lo bakal dikalahin sama pesona si 'uke sejuta umat'ㅡdeidara." Jelas Sakura. "Atau, paling mentok, lo harus _move on_ dan cari gebetan baruㅡSakura berfikir sejenakㅡ Hmm... Chouji, mungkin?"

Ino merotasikan matanya bosan, "Lo bicara seakan si Sasu-pret itu peka, Sak."

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Buat apa ngepekain yang nggak mau dipekain? Plis, deh. Suka sama dia juga terpaksa." Ujarnya dengan penekanan pada lima kata terakhir.

Oh, puk puk pala Sakura. Sakura kuat kok, ya? Sakura wa tsuyoi.

"Ah sudahlah." Sakura menotong topik melirik Ino yang memasang tampang menggoda. "E-ehm... dan, Hinata. Bagaimana dengan Naruto, eh?" Sakura kembali menjadi mak comblang. Raut mukanya yang sebelumnya suram berubah menjadi fuwa-fuwa, dengan _background_ berwarna _pink_ disertai bling-bling dan motif bunga-bunga dipiggirnya. Sedangkan yang digoda malah menatapnya bingung.

"Naruto kenapa? A-apa jangan-jangan... dia dimakan jaguar waktu _city tour_ kemaren?!" Hinata memekik dramatis, Sakura facepalm dan Ino hanya bisa mengelus dada sementara aliansi jangkrik diseluruh dunia mengepakkan sayapnya secara serempak sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'krik krik'.

"Biar gue perjelas." Ucap Ino sebelum kemudian berdehem pelan, "Gimana kedekatan lo dengan Naruto, Hinata..?" Ino mengulang pertanyaan Sakura dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Oh... d-dia lebih—err... lumayan deket, kok sama Shion-chan." Lirih Hinata.

Ino hendak saja membuka mulutnya untuk memberi Hinata pencerahan hidum dalam bidang PDKT-nya dengan Naruto. Namun, secara tak sengaja manik _aquamarine_ nya menangkap dua sejoli yang sama-sama berambut pirang sepertinya, tengah bermesraan dengan suap-suapan es krim di lantai bawah.

"Suap-suapan begitu kau bilang 'lumayan' dekat? Astaga, Hinata..." Ino frustasi sendiri sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya memasang seringai nista.

"Hei Ino, bukankah Sai bahkan sudah pernah berciuman?" Timpal Sakura membuat Ino terbelalak dan langsung mencengkaram kedua lengannya.

Ugh, Sakura yakin, sebentar lagi sobat sejones seperjuangannya itu akan memekik dramatis.

"SUMPAH, KAU?! Darimana kau tahu?! Kapan?! Dimana?! Sama siapa?! Semalam berbuat apa?!"

Tuh, kan.

"Ciuman ama paving, maksud gue."

"Sialan."

Hinata menjentikkan jarinya, membuat kedua sahabatnya menoleh. "Aha! Gimana kalau kita balapan ngepekain doi masing-masing? Yang kalah atau _move on_ ditengah jalan bakal dikasih hukuman." Usulnya, "Gimana?"

Ino langsung berbinar-binar. "Walau gak se-mainstream lomba lari dari kenyataan, gue setuju."

Kini dua pasang mata itu mengarah pada Sakura yang malah ogah-ogahan. Melihat Ino dan Hinata yang menatap penuh harap, disertai linangan air mata dan senyuman sok imut bak malaikat coretㅡpencabut nyawaㅡcoret, Sakura hanya bisa merotasikan mata sebelum angkat suara. "Demi kedua sahabat kampret gue."

"LO BAIK DEH, SAK~"

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_ :

Fiuh~ akhirnya revisi ulang fic ini selesai.

Makasih buat para _readers_ yang sudah memberi Jero masukan lewat kotak _review_. Berkat _review_ kalian, Jero jadi bisa memperbaiki kesalahan Jero di chap pertama ini..

Kalau di chap ini masih ada salah kata, harap para readers koreksi lagi dan boleh tegur kesalahan Jero. Kalian tahu lah, Jero ini masih newbie~

Sekali lagi makasih..!

Okelah. Akhir kata, _mind to review (again)?_ o.O

.

.

.

Tehee, Jero nupang promosi lagi~

Ehm... "Tak adakah seorang readers baik hati bertampang bak bidadari yang berminat me-RnR ff Jero lainnya? *puppy eyes* :')"

Terutama yang 'The Jones Drabble' itu. Jero pengen nangis liat kotak ripiu + viewernya :")

*Maapkanlah Jero, readers-tachi sekalian~


End file.
